A Wolf Amongst the Sheep
by Sci-FiMusic
Summary: The tale of a half dragon pony as she tries to discover herself.
1. Preface

Preface / Setting the Scene

I anxiously awaited the mail-pony's arrival. It takes a little more time for it to arrive than in any other place in Equestria but that is what I get for living on the border of the Hayseed Swamp and The Badlands.

I turn to the setting sun, sighing, this was later than it should normally arrive.

"Ester!" my mother hollers, "You're going to catch a cold if you don't come in soon!"

"In a minute!" I yell back, "It should be here any second now!" It _should_ have been here two hours ago, but I needed to give my mom the delusion that I would go inside the house sooner rather than later.

She is a great mom but I think that she can be kinda strict. I think she gets that from her dad's dragon genes. But then again, Gran can be kinda fierce for an earth pony. My mom is what some call a Long-ma, a dragon-pony, others call them thestrals but that isn't entirely correct because thestrals are more ghosts than dragons.

My dad is a regular unicorn who works for a science-research facility in Baltimare. It is a bit of a commute each morning but he still does it.

Then I have two younger are annoying brats but are honestly softhearted. The youngest is a unicorn filly named Lemondrops and my brother, is a pegasus colt named Facade. They always would complain that it wasn't fair that I was the only one who could shift between dragon and pony form. But they don't understand how lucky they are. They at least know what they are and are still at an age that it isn't abnormal for them to not have a cutie mark. They would never be bullied or stared at in fear and horror. Unlike me...

As my thoughts trail off into a swirling abyss of negativity, I become startled back to reality by the sound of rapid breathing and the rustle of wings. The mail-pony finally arrived!

I jump to my hooves, all previous thoughts forgotten, and immediately start questioning the bedraggled and late mail-pony.

"Why are you so late? I know that the swamp is a bit difficult to traverse but you can fly! There is no way you should be two hours late!"

"Sorry Miss," the gray pegasus sheepishly replies. "I got a little lost. I have a problem with directions and thought I could take a shortcut by going around The Badlands."

Sighing, I shook my head and calmed myself down. I should have known a pony who has navigational difficulties would deliver the only mail that would ever be important to me.

"No, I'm sorry," I reply. "I never should have yelled at you. I'm just a little impatient because I'm expecting an important letter."

"Well, you're going to have to look through these letters and tell me which ones are yours. They all look so similar."

I shake my head in annoyance as I start to rustle through the mail-pony's saddle bags. I stick my head in at one point and emerge with the letters that are addressed to my home in my mouth.

"Um, miss, you do know that you have a horn, right?"

I nearly put my hoof to my face at my idiocy. "Yes, I know. I just forget sometimes, that's all," I mumble.

"Um, ok... I'll be going now miss. Sorry for my mishap, it won't happen again."

"That's fine, um...what was your name again?" I ask, with the letters now being carried by my horn's odd blue-green silver glow.

"It's Muffins miss, but my friends call me Derpy," she replies as she stares at my magic aura surrounding the letters.

"Hm, that is an interesting nickname," I comment. "Well, it was nice meeting you Derpy. I'm Ester and I hope you have a safe journey back home."

"Good night Ester, and don't forget to trust in your friends as well as read all the ads in the newspaper," Derpy replied as she flew off.

"...ok?" I replied, completely confused by her advice.

That mail-pony was certainly a very odd pony, but somehow during our conversation I started to think of her as an old friend even though I had only just met her. But that was a ridiculous notion, I barely spoke to anyone, let alone make friends! I was probably just fantasizing again, especially since now my mind was racing at the possibility that my application was accepted.

As I started to walk inside the house I began to shift throughout the letters. _Bills, ads, a letter from dad's parents, and..._

I stop, barely inside the doorframe. The letter that I stopped at had the Canterlot seal on it and was encased by a envelope of high quality fabric-paper. Still staring at the seal, I carefully open the envelope and hold my breath as I read the flawless calligraphy.

 _Congratulations Ester Silverscale!_

 _In accordance with the recently implemented law, the prestigious Canterlot High has been made to prepare young ponies for college._

 _Your application to Canterlot's secondary school, Canterlot High, has been accepted. You will enter the upcoming school year as a freshpony. Please fill out the form attached to the letter to sign up for classes and if needed, specify if you will rent a dorm for the school year. Don't forget to attend the orientation day, it is a week before classes begin and any additional questions you have can be answered then._

 _We look forward to your arrival!_

I did it...I got accepted! Finally after all that work...the late nights, the essays, and filling out all those forms. I was finally going to get a chance to figure out what to do with my life.


	2. Chapter 1

I look up towards the imposing building called Canterlot High. I take a small step backwards, but return to my original position. This would be my first day as a freshpony, and I was a nervous wreck. Sure I went to the orientation but, I heard from everyone that this year was the year that everything would change. I am almost shaking in my hooves from the jumble of thoughts and emotions that are going through my head.

No, I could do this. I went through too much trouble to get into this school. I even had to rent a room in the nearby town of Ponyville because the dorms were too expensive! But I was surprised at the good deal I got for such a posh place. I had yet to meet the household owner but I already contacted the owner and sent my luggage to the place in advance. The mail-pony did give me amazing advice when she said to look at the newspaper ads. But I am still confounded on how she knew that I would need to look at them.

I shook myself back to my senses before I became lost in thought again. Today was not a day that I could daydream. I had to follow my plans through!

I recollect myself and gallop up the steps to the shining glass doors. I started to lift a hoof, but then I remembered what Derpy said.. _."Um, miss, you do know that you have a horn, right?"_

I chuckle to myself and use my magic instead. I walk inside and almost run into a group of ponies that walk past. Flustered and embarrassed I utter a quick apology and rush off.

I manage to find an empty corner and take the time to orientate myself. Looking up at the hallway clock I see that I still had twenty minutes before classes start. Good, I would have time to explore before class starts. I take out the campus map and my schedule. I already memorized my schedule but it was reassuring to hold onto something that proved my existence here.

After taking a quick glance at the map I start to head in the direction of the school library. I want to examine the fiction and magic sections here. Those are the only two book genres that I read for enjoyment. It was disappointing when I didn't get to look at the school's book collection during orientation. The freshponies only got a quick tour of the school and a boring lecture.

I finally spot the entrance to the library and pick up my pace. I have to restrain myself as I nearly burst through the door. And then I stop, awestruck at the marvel in front of me. It took up both stories and was big enough to be a public library!

Giddy with excitement, I trot around the entire place and gape at the books like a tourist in the Crystal Empire... or like a fish that forgot how to breathe. I then realize how much of a fool I probably look like.

As I take a second to assess my surroundings, I find that the library is nearly empty. There are only three other ponies and one of them is the librarian. And if it isn't odd enough for a "prestigious" school to have a nearly empty library, one of the ponies has a dark blue cloak on. _Who in Equestria wears a cloak to school?_ Mystified, I continue to walk around while sneaking glances at the the unknown pony. _And is it just me or does she look taller than the usual pony?_

I take a peek at the grandfather clock behind the librarian's desk. _Shoot! I only have five minutes until the bell rings!_ I start to head out the door, but I look back to the overwhelming rows of books and smile. This library exceeded my expectation. I hope the rest of the day is this great!

Fifteen minutes later I realize that I expected a bit too much from this school, especially when my first class was Geometric Calculations and Theorems. This was so boring! The teacher was an old stallion who had a monotone voice and tried to make jokes. "Tried" being the key word because he failed to crack a smile in any of his students.

Sighing, I continued to doodle next to my notes. This was going to be a long day, each class lasted about hour and lunch was only forty minutes long. My next class was P.E., hopefully that would wake me up before my Biology class.

" Pst!" whispered the pink mare on my left. She was desperately trying to get my attention.

I ignored her for about a minute and then gave in. "What?" I hissed.

She looked away from me and slid a note onto my desk. I reluctantly opened it.

 _Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! You're new right? What's your name?_

Oh no, I was sitting next to one of those ponies, a social pony. The type of pony that had to make friends with everyone. There was no way out of this was there? I know that this was one of the worst things to do, but I wrote back.

 _Yes, I'm Ester._

I slid the note onto her desk with my magic and continued to write my notes. I heard a small gasp and looked at her. She took a small pink binder out and started to scribble in it furtively.

I sighed in relief. Good, she found something else to do other than bug me.

The bell rings soon after the teacher passes out all the textbooks. I rush out of the room and trot over to my P.E. class in the multipurpose room. The instructor gives a speech on safety and passes out some forms. The class is given some time to fill them out, but they are relatively simple. The forms just ask if you have any health issues and confirm that you agree to follow the rules. I finish and turn the sheets in before most of the other ponies.

"Pst" hissed a rainbow-haired pegasus from across the table.

Darn it! Does everypony in this school want to risk getting caught talking in class?

"What?" I hiss back in exasperation.

"Do you know if this school has an aerial team?" she asks in a worried whisper.

I have a brief flashback to flying across the swamp back home, but then I seriously thought about the question. I remember looking at a pamphlet about the school sports teams. It had something about an aerial team. I think it mentioned that they were called the Wondercolts and often competed against other schools.

"I think so," I reply. "I think they're called the Wondercolts, or something."

"That's amazing news!" she exclaims, almost raising her voice above a whisper.

I take out a book but she talks to me again, before I can start reading.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Rainbow Dash. What's your name?" she asks.

I glare at her for a moment before replying. "Ester."

"Cool name, are you into sports?" Rainbow Dash whispers.

"Not much, but I do enjoy a good game of hoofball," I answer while trying to read my book.

Rainbow Dash doesn't take the hint and continues to talk. "That's cool, I bet I could beat you any day." she boasts.

"Ok," I reply. I continue to read my book. After a few minutes, I begin to feel like I'm being watched. I look up to find Rainbow Dash staring at me. She has a weird look of confusion on her face.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask.

"You remind me of someone I know. Well, more like when I first met them," she pauses. "But at the same time, you... " she shakes the confusion off her face. "What am thinking?" she mutters and stares at me again, this time with a cocky grin of her face. "Since you like hoofball how about we play one-on-one sometime?"

I disperse my turmoil of thoughts and copy her smile."Sure, let's see if you can really beat me."

"Oh, I won't just beat you," Rainbow retorts. "I'll annihilate any chance you have to win."

"Time will only tell," I calmly reply as the bell rings. I grab my stuff and leave before Rainbow can come up with a comeback.

On the way to Biology I playback the conversation in my head. The most worrying part was that she never finished her sentence. I have a bad feeling that it would have ended like a sentence I've heard before. But what are the chances of that happening?

 _...you scare me_.

I force myself to focus. I'll never get through the day if I continue to think about the past. I sit in an empty desk and wait for the teacher to come in. _I hope that this teacher is interesting, this is one of the subjects that I like._

The door opens, I hold my breath...and an old mare walks in. I instantly deflate.

"Hello class, my name is Professor Silverleaf," she announces.

Professor Silverleaf had a high society accent and piercing cobalt eyes. Her baby blue mane was in a messy bun and she had a muted, golden-yellow coat. Her cutie mark was a green leaf that looked like the tip had been dipped in a silver fluid.

"We will be studying various organism and systems throughout the school year. Today I will be passing out the syllabus and textbook. You will keep the textbook I give you at home and use the class set at school," Professor Silverleaf informs. "But..." she leans towards us, as if she was telling a secret. "We won't use the textbook!"

The entire class stares at the Professor, wondering if she's a lunatic.

I giggle. The Professor acts like a filly and it's amusing.

"Most of your curriculum will be taught through labs and lectures that I create," she pauses. "And we do more dissections than the other classes."

I hear a small gasp of horror from the yellow mare behind me. I smirk a little, she probably has a weak stomach.

"If anyone has any problems with the labs I assign please tell me after class. Now, let's get you into your groups. You will be in your group for labs and projects. The groups change every quarter and I try to make them as random as possible. But for the first quarter your group members are determined based on your seat." Professor Silverleaf went down each aisle and pointed out each group of four.

My group had a blue stallion, the yellow mare with a weak stomach, and a pink unicorn who was examining her styled mane in a mirror.

I sigh and introduce myself, "Hi, I'm Ester and you are...?" I trail off waiting for somepony to say their name.

"Pearl," the pink unicorn answers without looking away from her reflection.

"Swift Breeze," the stallion replies.

Both Swift Breeze and I look at the yellow mare as we wait for her to introduce herself. The mare looks at the ground, hair over her face, and muttered something. No sound could be heard from her. The only indication that she actually said anything was the movement of her muzzle.

Swift Breeze voices my very thoughts,"Um, did she even say anything?"

"She did," I answer hesitantly. "But only loud enough for a mouse to hear." I put one of my hooves on her shoulder and look her in the eyes. "Look," I tell her sternly, "we are all going to have to work together to pass this class, at least for the first quarter. And I you can't communicate with the rest of the group properly you run the risk of making the four of us fail." I pause and soften my tone,"It would be greatly appreciated if you could put aside your fears."

She stares at me like a stunned rabbit and whispers, "...Fluttershy,". I smile and she hesitantly smiles back.

* * *

Hello readers! ^~^

I need a little help for the next chapter. I'm having a bit of writer's block and I need a list of things that would be on a chaotic scavenger hunt. Suggestions would be appreciated.

NOTE: I will give credit to .people who suggestions I use.

Thx for reading my work! XD


End file.
